Historia de Malhelverda Lacerto y Nigra Nokto
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Dos personas completamente diferentes, seres opuestos que se encuentran y darán inicio a una historia de amor que son complementos el uno del otro a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encuentran (Mayores de 18 años)


Hola... ¿Como están todos? (n.n) Permitanme presentarme *haciendo una reverencia* soy Aixa Ketzalli la hermana del dueño de la pagina y hoy he querido venir a contar una historia de una amigas mías, espero les guste y desde un principio les dijo es mi primer fanfic. Sean amables conmigo y no me critiquen mucho (n.n) Bye.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia es para mayores de 18 años, si eres menor edad no la leas, contiene escenas de sexo entre dos personas adultas, y contiene temas fuertes para menores de edad y gente de mente cerrada. Si eres de estas personas favor de abstenerse de leer. (Los personajes, autores y situaciones de este fanfic, son inventados, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia)

* * *

Hola soy Tisha Aixa Ketzalli, y hoy quiero compartirles la historia de unas amigas muy especiales, son parte de la guardia personal de mi hermano y mía y bueno es una bonita historia de amor.

Bueno todo empezó hace como unos 5 años en unos de nuestros viajes a Brasil. Fuimos a atender unos problemas en las favelas de Rio de Janeiro, buscábamos a unos delincuentes, trata de blancas. Teníamos informes de que un grupo bien organizado estaba secuestrando niños y niñas de las favelas para venderlos como esclavos sexuales o para ponerlos a trabajar a sus órdenes.

Mi hermano y yo nos habíamos separado para revisar las favelas y poder encontrar pistas, era el ocaso del tercer día que teníamos en la investigación. Yo recorría las calles de incognito buscando algún informante… Bueno no informarte, más bien… Alguien a quien torturar para poder sacarle la información.

Camine por algunas horas y antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo a lo lejos, en un callejón oscuro y escondido de todos vi una figura, un chico de las favelas tal vez, a regañadientes me acerque, ya que por ciertas cuestiones no me gusta estar cerca de los hombres a menos que tengan menos de 10 años de edad, pero este chico parecía tener unos 13 o 14 años, me acerque sin asustarlo pues se oía que estaba llorando, pero su llanto era el de un niño al menos eso creí.

― Hola… ― El chico salto y se arrincono contra un montón de botes de basura ―. Tranquila no te hare nada. ― En ese momento la poca luz del sol que aún había le dio en la cara y pude ver que era una niña muy linda por cierto.

― No… No me hagas daño… Por favor. ― Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y se notaba aterrada.

― No te hare nada te lo prometo. Tranquila. ― Poco a poco me acerque a ella y tratando de ganarme su confianza.

― ¿Segura…? Ya no se en quien confiar.

― Puedes confiar en mí, te lo aseguro, soy de la policía y puedo ayudarte.

― Po… ¿Policía?

― Si tranquila, déjame ayudarte. ― Me termine de acercar y la tome delicadamente de la mano, no supe porque pero en se momento ella se me lanzo, me abrazo y se puso a llorar como si tuviera años de llanto sin salir.

Deje mi búsqueda y la lleve al centro de comando, ahí la revisaron y se dieron cuenta de que estaba bien aparte de unos cuantos golpes y… De que me dijeran que no era niña como pensaba si no niño.

Después de que se calmara un poco nos dijo quién era y su pasado, nos dio suficiente buena información sobre lo que estábamos investigando, donde estaban los tratadores de blancas y lo que hacían. Cuando atrapamos a los delincuentes hable en serio con el…

― Álex… Hemos atrapado a los tipos que te secuestraron y ahora ya puedes volver a tu ciudad natal.

― Vo… ¿Volver? ¿A dónde?

― ¿No tienes familia con la que quieras volver?

― Mi familia me abandono en un orfanato en las favelas hace años. Y de ahí me secuestraron cuando ya estaba harto de ese lugar.

― No lo sabía… Lo siento.

― No te apures ya estoy acostumbrada.

― ¿Y porque te escapaste del orfanato?

― Porque todos se burlaban de mi por parecer una chica.

― ¿Cómo?

― Es que… Creo que cuando nací algo estuvo mal, yo siempre me he sentido una chica pero nací en el cuerpo de un chico y lo odio quisiera poder quitarme esto y ser una chica completa.

Por cierto olvide mencionar que Álex es un chico de piel negra clara, cabello negro y ojos de igual color, sus facciones son más femeninas que masculinas por eso que pensé que era una niña. Bueno para no hacer la historia larga, le dije a Álex que si quería venirse a trabajar y vivir con nosotros ya que también sentía que tenía habilidades especiales (magia) y decidí tomarlo en custodia para adiestrarlo y hacerlo un buen guerrero.

Al poco tiempo del adiestramiento, Álex tomo tanta confianza que empezó a actuar como chica en lugar de chico y yo también empecé a hablarle como una chica ya que más parecía chica por su apariencia y su tono de voz tan agudo. Otros de los miembros de nuestra guardia personal les dieron algunos vestidos y ropa femenina y la verdad se veía como chica.

A los 19 años, Álex me pidió que si podía ayudarle a ser una chica completa porque no quería ser chico, así que le di la opción de un tratamiento con hormonas y usando parte de mi magia para que sus pechos crecieran al tamaño que ella quería y en cuanto a lo demás, bueno eso tendría que ser por medio de una cirugía reconstructiva. Y ella acepto por completo y de hecho lo primero que pidió para empezar con su cambio por completo fue el cambiarse de nombre. Cambio su nombre a Nigra Nokto debido a su color de piel, ojos y cabello y porque ella se sentía como una sombra en la noche debido a su situación.

Al cumplir los 20 años, Nigra ya era una de las mejores guerreros que había, y era parte de nuestra guardia personal, además de que su cuerpo ya era el de toda una mujer, muy bien cuidado por el ejercicio diario y con senos no muy grandes pero si lo suficientemente sugestivos como para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre (Copa 34DD), se dejó crecer el cabello y lo tenía lacio y largo hasta media espalda, además que ya habíamos programado su operación de cambio de sexo para dentro de dos meses después de su cumpleaños.

45 días antes de que la operación de Nigra se llevara a cabo, ingreso a nuestra guardia personal una guerrera proveniente del norte de Europa, de piel blanca, ojos verde jade y cabello verde corto hasta medio cuello. Su nombre Malhelverda Lacerto.

Desde el primero momento Virda (como le gusta que le digamos) y su personalidad extrovertida se ganó a todos en la guardia y especialmente a Nigra, desde el primer momento se llevaron bien y se volvieron las mejores amigas que había. Una combinación algo rara, Virda extrovertida y Nigra introvertida.

Durante 15 días fueron las mejores amigas que podía haber, eran inseparables y se tenían una gran confianza. Entonces vino lo inevitable…

"Nigra, necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente, es muy importante que vayas, no sé cómo decirte esto pero… Ya encontrare la forma, así que por favor no faltes. Te espero en la parte trasera del departamento, en la fuente a las 10 de la noche. Te espero y enserio no faltes Nigra esto es muy importante para mí".

― ¿Qué será lo que le pasa? La nota parece muy importante y parece desesperada. Hay Virda espero no sea nada grave. ― Nigra fue a la cita y llego antes que su amiga, y por lo raro de su mensaje estaba más que nerviosa.

10:05 pm…

― Virda siempre has sido tan impuntual y… ¿Ahora que se supone que es algo tan importante se te ocurre llegar tarde? Tengo la ligera impresión que me estas tomando el pelo. ― A lo lejos una chica de cabello verde llegaba corriendo ―. Al fin llegas. ¿No que era muy importante?

― ¡Aahhh! Si… Si lo es… ― Virda respiraba agitadamente por la carrera de había dado además de los nervios ―. Pero es que estoy tan nerviosa que no podía salir de mi habitación.

― ¿Pues que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir? Me estas asustando Virda.

― Ven siéntate y hablaremos con más tranquilidad. ― Virda y Nigra se sentaron en el borde de la fuente que en ese momento había sido encendida.

― ¿Y bien?

― Bueno veras… ― Virda jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa ―. Lo que pasa es que… Bueno… Desde que llegue a este lugar con Ketzal y Aixa, tú fuiste una de las primeras personas en las que me fije. Porque eres muy amable, simpática, noble, dulce, además de ser muy sexy y hermosa. Y bueno nuestra amistad se dio casi sola, pero ha sido tan maravilloso el estar a tu lado, que por desgracia las cosas se han empezado a salir un poco de control.

― No te entiendo Virda. ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? Explícate. ¿Quieres?

― Bueno pero no te enojes. ― Virda respiro hondo ―. Lo que quiero decir es… Es… Es… Es que me agradas mucho y me gusta tu forma de ser.

― A mí también me agradas mucho pero… ¿Esto era eso la cosa tan importante que me tenías que decir? Eso podía haber esperado hasta mañana. ― Le decía Nigra con una sonrisa.

― Aishhh… No me entiendes… ― Decía Virda ya un poco molesta.

― ¿Cómo que no entiendo? ¿Pues que es lo que quieres decir?

― ¡QUE ME GUSTAS TARADA! ¡QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI! ― Cuando Virda se dio cuenta que se lo había gritado a la cara y al ver la expresión de sombro en la cara de Nigra, Virda solo atino a darle la espalda ―. Lo… Lo siento no quería gritarte… Creo… Creo que mejor me voy.

― Espera. ― Virda no se movió pero tampoco volteo ―. Lo que dijiste… ¿Es cierto?

― Claro que lo es. No me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa que no lo fuera, pero… Discúlpame nunca debí decírtelo es obvio que tú no eres como yo.

― No digas eso. Qué bueno que me lo dijiste, así me di cuenta que yo no era la única que pensaba esas cosas.

― ¿Cosas? ― Virda por fin volteo a ver a Nigra a los ojos ―. ¿De qué cosas hablas?

― Sobre esto que sentía aquí. ― Decía Nigra tocándose el pecho ―. Esto tibio que sentía cuando estaba contigo y la tranquilidad y la serenidad que me haces sentir. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que sentía y lo que me hizo darme cuenta de la verdad, fue tu confesión.

― ¿Qué… Que verdad?

― Malhelverda Lacerto… Me gustas mucho y me di cuenta que también estoy enamorada de ti. ― Virda no daba crédito a lo que oía ―. Y bueno… Tal vez sea muy pronto porque apenas tenemos 15 días de conocernos pero… Virda… ¿Te gustaría… Ser… Ser mi novia?

― ¿Tu… Tu novia? ― Virda estaba más que feliz y sentía que su corazón le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

― Si… Mi novia.

― Claro que quiero. Nigra no sabes lo feliz que soy. ― Virda se arrojó a su cuello y la abrazo ―. Pensé que me verías como algo raro y que tal vez hasta podría perder tu amistad, había hecho un montón de escenarios en mi mente y todos terminaban mal, contigo diciéndome que estaba loca, que estaba mal de la cabeza, que era un monstruo o un bicho raro por decirte eso, pero ninguno terminaba de esta manera y la verdad me has hecho muy feliz Nigra. ― Virda se separó y miro esos ojos tan negros como la noche ―. Nigra te amo y te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

― También te amo Virda y espero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo a mi lado.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, una embelesada por esos ojos de jade verde que eran remarcados con una piel tan blanca como la nieve y la otra por esos ojos tan negros como la noche y por ese rostro de piel negra que tanto le había fascinado desde el primer momento que la vio, un tono negro pero no tan profundo, uno suave más bien moreno, que hacía ver claramente todas las facciones en el rostro de su hermosa chica. Poco a poco la distancia entre ellas se fue acortando hasta que sus respiraciones estaban a milímetros.

― Eres tan bella mi pedacito de carbón. Eres tan hermosa en todo sentido, que no creo que me hubiera enamorado de ti si fueras diferente. Así me encantas y te pido que nunca cambies nunca dejes de ser como eres amor. Por favor.

― Tú también eres muy hermosa mi copo de nieve. Nunca pude imaginar que alguien como tú se fijaría en una chica como yo. Regularmente a las chicas blancas les gustan las personas de piel más clara que la mía.

― No me compares con esas estúpidas que no saben ver el interior de las personas y que solo se dejan llevar por el exterior. Lo que me cautivo de ti no fue tanto el exterior que… A decir verdad eres bastante hermosa y sexy. Pero lo que más me gusto de ti es tu corazón, tu interior, tu forma de ser. El exterior solo hace que te veas aún más hermosa mi cielo nocturno.

― Je, je, je… Eres muy tierna. ¿Sabes?

― ¿Y no te gusta?

― Claro que me gusta. Me gusta que me quieras tanto que hasta me da miedo de algún día perderte.

― No me perderás amor. Siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase.

― Virda…

― Nigra…

Y por fin la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas desapareció, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran con miedo y delicadeza, sintiendo el suave toque de sus labios con los de la otra. Una especie de escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambas chicas debido a las sensaciones que esos labios despertaban en cada una. Sin embargo no se separaron, al contrario, su abrazo se hizo más fuerte juntando más sus cuerpos y haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo. Virda entre abrió los labios para poder sacar la punta de su lengua y lamer con delicadeza el labio inferior de su acompañante. Nigra comprendió el gesto y se permitió abrir un poco sus labios para poder hacer el mismo gesto con los labios de Virda. Lamio el labio inferior de Virda un momento y cuando Virda se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecha con las caricias de esa lengua en sus labios, abrió un poco más los labios para permitirse jugar con esa lengua invasora y así entre las dos empezar un juego de fuerza entre ellas. Ambas lenguas entraban y salían de las bocas contrarias y jugaban entre sí. Virda apretó más el abrazo tomando a Nigra por la nuca haciendo el beso aún más profundo si se podía. Y Nigria se abrazó con toda su fuerzas a la cintura de Virda, la cual estaba fascinada por la fuerza que la chica de ojos negros podría ejercer. Eso solo provoco que Virda aumentara aún más la intensidad del beso y en pocos segundos de un beso apasionado, se convirtió en un beso al estilo francés, en donde las dos prácticamente se comían la boca la una de la otra, sus lenguas recorrían toda la boca de la otra. Estaban solas en el parque, con una bella fuente tras de ellas, la frescura de la noche, el suave sonido del agua al caer y una hermosa luna llena que como queriendo hacer el momento más fantástico, había salido de entre las nubes y bañaba todo el parque de una hermosa y suave luz de tono azul pastel. Todo era perfecto el ambiente, la noche, la confesión, el amor, la pasión que ambas se estaban demostrando en ese beso. Se olvidaron de todo y solo se concentraron en la persona que estaba frente a ellas, en lo que sentían y en todo el amor que se querían demostrar en ese beso, un beso tan profundo, tan apasionado, tan exigente, pero a la vez tan lleno de amor. Casi por instinto pudieron regular sus respiraciones haciéndola una sola. Su respiración era lenta y pausada pero al mismo ritmo que su compañera, su entrenamiento les había permitido aprender a respirar por la nariz, por lo que el beso no se deshizo en ningún momento, y por más de 15 minutos, lo único que importo fue la boca y la lengua de su pareja y el demostrarse el amor que sentían. Solo un ligero picor en sus labios hizo que se separaran, al sentir como sus labios poco a poco se hinchaban debido al beso prolongado, así que tuvieron que separarse y debido a la intensidad del beso un ligero puente de saliva quedo colgando entre ambas bocas, las cuales aún seguían algo abiertas por empezar a respirar por la boca. Permanecieron así unos minutos más viéndose a los ojos, contemplando esas ventanas del alma las cuales se decían muchas cosas que con palabras jamás hubieran podido expresarse.

― Creo… Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir. ― Decía Nigra aun con la respiración algo entrecortada.

― ¿Porque lo crees?

― Son más de las once y mañana tenemos que estar en servicio a las 5. ¿Lo olvidas?

― Aissshh. Me gustaría que Aixa pudiera cuidarse sola.

― Y puede, no por nada es la comandante, pero igual tenemos un trabajo que cumplir.

― Mmm… Bueno está bien. Pero prométeme que mañana podre probar tus labios de nuevo. ― Le decía Virda recorriendo el contorno de esos hermosos labios con los dedos.

― ¿Y eso porque?

― Es que… Creo que me he vuelto adicta a tus besos amor. ― Decía Virda con su rostro todo sonrojado.

― Cosita… Te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas. ― Nigra la abrazaba como si se tratara un tierno oso de peluche.

― Hay... Hay… Je, je, je… Amor me aplastas.

― Lo siento cielo, pero es que nunca te había visto sonrojar y te me hiciste muy bella.

― Tú eres la única que puede provocar eso.

― Huy… Me lo voy a creer. ¿He?

― Pues créetelo cielo.

― Bueno vámonos hay que dormir.

― Vamos.

Ambas se levantaron de la fuente y se tomaron de la mano entrelazando sus dedos, y al empezar a caminar, Virda se abrazó del brazo de Nigra y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, y una bella y sincera sonrisa enmarcaba el rostro de ambas chicas.

Casi un mes había pasado desde que las chicas se hicieran novias y esos días habían sido los mejores que ambas jamás hubieran vivido. Y entonces dos días antes de la operación de cambio de sexo de Nigra…

― Bien ya en dos días será tu operación Nigra. ¿Estás segura de esto? Aun puedes arrepentirte.

― Estoy segura Aixa.

― Bueno está bien. Y…

― ¿Y?

― ¿Virda ya sabe que te vas a operar?

― Claro que no. Quiero darle una sorpresa, quiero que ella este con una mujer completa y no con una cosa como yo.

― Nigra… ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te menosprecies así? Tú no eres una cosa ni nada por el estilo, eres una persona y una bella mujer, si no lo fuera así, Virda jamás se te hubiera declarado.

― Tal vez pero eso que tengo entre las piernas no me gusta y sé que a ella tampoco le gustara.

― ¿Y cómo es que estas tan segura? ¿Le has dicho que te lo quieres quitar?

― Claro que no. De hecho ella no sabe que soy transexual.

― ¿Cómo?

― Sí, que ella no lo sabe.

― ¿No se lo has dicho? ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Eres estúpida o qué? ― Le preguntaba Aixa alzando la voz.

― A… ¿A qué te refieres? ― Preguntaba Nigra asustada por el tono de voz de Aixa.

― Nigra… Vas a someterte a una operación que llevara horas y tú sabes que cualquier operación lleva su riesgo. No les has dicho que te la harás, ni quisiera le has dicho el por qué y mucho menos le has dicho lo que en verdad eres. ¿No crees que tiene el derecho a saberlo? ¿Es tu novia por los Dioses?

― ¿Pero y si por eso ella se aleja de mí? No puedo decírselo.

― ¿Y qué le dirás cuando salgas de la operación? O ¿Qué le diremos nosotros cuando te busque y no te encuentre? "A no te apures Virda, Nigra está en el quirófano quitándose su masculinidad y volviéndose una mujer completa".

― Simplemente no le dirán nada no te apures.

― ¿Estás loca verdad? Igual cuando salgas de la operación sabrá que fue lo que te hiciste, no le puedes mentir siempre y si te desprecia por lo que eres, igual te despreciara antes o después de la operación. Ella tiene el derecho a saber porque estas en el quirófano.

― Pero…

― Nigra… Escúchame… Y escúchame bien… Si ambas no están de acuerdo con TU operación, no hare absolutamente nada. ¿Entendiste?

― Pero…

― ¿Entendiste? ― Decía Aixa alzando la voz de nuevo.

― Si… Entendí.

― Bueno. Tienes dos días, para decirle a Virda lo que te harás. Y no me importa atrasar la operación uno o dos días más. Hoy es sábado, la operación sería el martes, así que tienes lo que te queda de este sábado, el domingo y todo el lunes para decirle a Virda o no haremos nada.

― Bien.

― Ahora lárgate antes de me hagas enojar más. ― Nigra salió de la oficina de Aixa pensativa ―. Estúpida… Como se le ocurre echar a perder algo tan lindo solo por eso.

Una tonada personalizada sonaba en un celular, en el interior de un gimnasio en el cual una chica de cabello verde hacia sus entrenamientos de todos los días…

― Hola mi amor. ¿Cómo estás? ― Respondía Virda con una enorme sonrisa.

― Etto… Bien cielo, bien.

― ¿Nigra que pasa? ― La sonrisa de Virda despareció ―. ¿Ocurre algo?

― Bueno… La verdad sí.

― ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando.

― Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Nos vemos en la fuente?

― Sí... Si está bien.

― Cuanto… ¿Cuánto te tardarías en llegar? Sé que estas ocupada y…

― Amor para ti nunca estoy ocupada. Llegare ahí en 10 minutos en los que me doy una ducha. ¿Está bien?

― Si está bien. Te espero.

― Ok. Te amo.

― También te amo.

A los 10 minutos Virda ya estaba lista y llegando a la fuente donde tiempo atrás se le había declarado a la mujer que llenaba su vida y su corazón. Pero al verla ahí con su rosto serio y una mirada de preocupación, sintió que su vida se iba. Seguro le diría que había alguien más y que terminaría con ella. No quería ir, no quería oír como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos. Pero si algo le habían enseñado en la Guardia Tiamad, la guardia personal de Ketzal y Aixa, era a no tener miedo de nada, y eso incluía todos los aspectos de la vida, incluso los personales. Así que con un gran nudo en la garganta, con sus piernas temblando y haciendo gala de fuerza y serenidad se acercó.

― ¿Nigra?

― ¡Ahh! Virda cielo.

― ¿Qué ocurre corazón? ― Virda se sentaba a un lado de su novia tomándola de las manos.

― Bueno… Lo que pasa es que necesitaba hablarte de algo importante.

― ¿Qué es?

― Bueno… En dos días me someteré a una operación.

― ¿Operación? ¿Por qué? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Tienes algo grave? ¿Qué pasa?

― No amor no es nada grave es solo… Que…

― Nigra por los Dioses se clara me estas asustando.

― _(Suspiro) _Mesometeréaunaoperacióndecambiodesexo. ― Nigra lo dijo de un solo golpe debido a los nervios.

― ¿Qué? ― Virda no cabía de la sorpresa.

― Que me someteré…

― Te escuche la primera vez, no tienes que repetírmelo. La pregunta es… ¿Por qué?

― Porque no soy normal. Soy un monstruo.

― ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no eres normal?

― Virda… Soy una transexual. No soy una mujer completa como tú. Es por eso que me quiero hacer la operación para ser como tú y hacerte feliz.

_*Plap*_ Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en todo el parque. Y una sorprendida Nigra miraba a un costado con la mejilla roja. Cuando al fin se recuperó del shock, volteo al frente solo para ver a una Virda con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

― Estúpida… ― Decía Virda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

― Virda…

― ¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, ESTUPIDA, ESTUPIDA, ESTUPIDA! ― Virda salió corriendo, Nigra empezó a seguirla hasta llegar a la habitación de Virda en la cual se encerró.

― Virda… Virda… Lamento no haberte dicho que era una transexual, pero… Tenía miedo que me vieras como un monstruo, que te diera asco y me dejaras. Es por eso que no te había dicho nada. Pero si estás de acuerdo, Aixa me hará la operación de cambio de sexo y estarás con la mujer que te mereces cielo.

― ¿Cómo que si estoy de acuerdo? Es tu cuerpo puedes hacer con él, lo que quieras no me necesitas para eso. ― Respondía Virda desde el otro lado de la puerta con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

― Claro que te necesito. Aixa me hizo darme cuenta de eso. Eres mi novia, mi pareja y cuando acepte serlo, también acepte que todo lo que me afectara y lo que te afectara, nos afectaría a las dos como pareja que somos.

― _(Silencio)._

― Virda déjame entrar, tenemos que hablar de esto frente a frente. Por favor cielo. ― Nigra tenía su frente recargada en la puerta cuando esta se abrió y una triste Virda se asomó.

― Pasa…

Nigra entro y se sentó en la cama, mientras que Virda cerrando la puerta de la habitación se recargo en ella mirando al suelo…

― ¿Por qué te pones así amor? ¿No te gustaría tener a una mujer completa con quien estar?

― Nigra… ¿No entiendes verdad?

― ¿Entender qué? ― Virda levanto la vista para ver a los ojos negros.

― Ya lo sabía.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Que eres transexual.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo?

― A la semana de que llegue y me hicieron el examen médico. Soy… Demasiado… Bueno me meto en donde no me interesa y… En lo que Aixa salió del consultorio, vi un expediente en el escritorio y… Resulto ser el tuyo. Ahí decía que habías nacido como hombre y que actualmente eras transexual.

― Lo… Lo sabias… Y aun así… ¿Te me declaraste?

― Si lo sabía, y eso nunca influyo en mi decisión. Me enamore de Nigra Nokto, no de Álex ni de ninguna otra persona. Me enamore de ti por lo que eres ahora, no porque lo eras o lo que serás.

― Pero… Virda… Si me hago esa operación, seré una mujer completa.

― ¡NO ME INTERESA UNA MUJER COMPLETA! No lo entiendes… ― Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas ―. Me interesas tú, tu como eres ahora. No me interesa si eres transexual, no me interesa si eres de raza negra… Te lo dije cuando me declare. Que me gustas como eres y que no quisiera que nunca cambiaras. Que no me interesa tanto el exterior, me interesa el interior y tu interior es lo que más amo. ― Nigra se levantó y se acercó a chica de ojos de jade quedando frente a ella ―. Si te operas… Dejaras de ser tu misma. Dejaras de ser Nigra, la mujer que llena mi corazón. No podría amar a… A esa persona. Porque no serias tú. Serías otra persona, serias diferente.

― Virda… Lo siento no… No sabía… ― Virda tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su novia que también ya estaba lleno de lágrimas.

― Te amo como eres. Y para mí no eres ningún monstruo. Eres la mujer más bella que jamás he conocido. Y no quiero que te hagas esa operación. Pero… Como te dije… Es tu cuerpo… Es tu decisión.

― Virda… Perdóname… Perdóname por ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos y de lastimarte por mi decisión egoísta.

― Shhhh… ¿Entonces…?

― Entonces… No me hare esa operación. Seguiré como hasta ahora. Si eso te hace feliz.

― Me hace muy feliz mi amor.

― Entonces…

― ¿Entonces?

― Entonces bésame amor. Ahora más que nunca… ― Las lágrimas de Nigra no dejaban de salir ―. Ahora más que nunca quiero sentirte, quiero sentir tu amor. Te… Te necesito mucho Virda.

― Aquí estoy amor. Aquí estoy y no me iré a ningún lado. ― Virda acerco su rostro y beso suavemente los labios de su novia y aunque el beso supo salado debido a las lágrimas que ambas estaban derramando, fue dulce y las dos se sintieron felices por el solo contacto.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, noche y jade se miraban profundamente, entonces un segundo beso, más profundo y apasionado que el otro se dio. El beso poco a poco se fue profundizando haciéndose más necesitado. Ambas se abrazaban sin separarse ni un solo milímetro, sus cuerpos amoldados perfectamente uno con el otro. Virda empezó a empujar a su novia con dirección a la cama tropezando con ella y cayendo las dos juntas, Virda sobre Nigra.

― Je, je… Ten cuidado corazón.

― Perdona. Es solo que quiero estar a tu lado.

― No te preocupes lo estaremos, solo no quiero que te lastimes.

― A tu lado nada podría lastimarme cielo.

Un nuevo beso se dio, profundo y urgido, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían en ese momento. Virda dejo los labios de su novia para dirigirse a su cuello, dándole pequeños besos, gozando de esa suave piel que estaba encendiendo todos sus sentidos. Subió al lóbulo de la oreja de Nigra, dándole pequeñas lamidas y un ligero mordisco lo que provoco un suave gemido de Nigra, Virda sonrió al saberse el motivo de ese gemido que fue como música para sus oídos.

― Quiero ser tuya. ― Le susurro Virda al oído ―. Tu mujer y de nadie más.

― ¿E… Estas… Segura? ― Nigra aun con la voz entre cortada por las sensaciones que esa mujer de ojos de jade despertaba en ella.

― Si… Lo estoy.

Los suaves besos en el cuello, las mejillas, la nariz y en todo el rostro de Nigra volvieron, mientras que las manos de Virda empezaban a desabotonar la blusa blanca de su novia. Nigra se sentía en el cielo, nunca pensó que nadie pudiera amarla así y estaba agradecida con quien fuera que hizo que esa mujer se cruzara en su vida. Virda ya había desabotonado toda la blusa de su pareja y bajo del cuello a besar los hombros, las clavículas… Dejando a cada beso una sensación de suave ardor en la piel de Nigra, lo cual la enloquecía más y más. Las manos de Nigra recorrían toda la espalda, el trasero y las piernas de Virda, ese suave y cálido cuerpo sobre el suyo era todo su momento, lo único que pensaba era en hacerla feliz, en hacerla sentir deseada y satisfecha. Virda siguió bajando con sus besos hasta llegar al canalillo de sus pechos y se dedicó a disfrutar cada milímetro de piel que el sostén permitía ver con suaves y dulces besos y ligeras lamidas lo cual solo hacía que la piel de Nigra se erizara.

― Que ropa interior tan sexy. No sabía que te gustaban los sostén que se abrochaban al frente.

― Son más cómodos. ― Nigra intentaba levantar la vista lo suficiente para ver la cara de su novia.

― Pues sí lo son, además que a ti te quedan muy bien, se te ven sexys. ― Decía con tono sugestivo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su cara.

Virda desabrocho el sostén permitiendo que los pechos de Nigra estuvieran libres. Esta era la primera vez para ambas. En este mes en el que eran novias, no habían pasado de besos profundos y apasionados, y de caricias por todo su cuerpo, pero el simple hecho de ver esos hermosos y redondos pechos frente a ella, era demasiado para Virda. Estaba fascinada con la vista, eran hermosos, el tono de piel negra de su novia se veía más apetecible, como si tuviera dos enormes kisses de chocolate y a ella le gustaba el chocolate.

― Son hermosos. ― Decía mientras sus dedos acariciaban los pechos de Nigra con suavidad, disfrutando de la suave piel, recorriendo su forma por completo y dibujando círculos alrededor de sus pezones ―. Son como dos ricos kisses de chocolate.

― Estas loca. ¿Cómo los comparas con eso… ― Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Virda empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas a todo su pecho como si en verdad estuviera comiendo un kiss de chocolate.

Con suavidad y ternura, Virda lamia y besaba cada milímetro de ese hermoso pecho moreno, provocando que Nigra gimiera a cada contacto de la lengua con su piel. Mientras que su boca se dedicaba a uno de los pechos de su amante, su mano se encargaba de tener bien atendido el otro, para luego cambiar al otro y volver a repetir el procedimiento. Después de un rato de suave y placentera tortura para Nigra, Virda se levantó sentándose a horcajadas sobre la cintura de su novia. Nigra la miraba embelesada, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos color jade y ese rostro blanco que los enmarcaba. Virda la miraba con amor y ternura, la tenía a su merced, era su dueña en ese momento y deseaba poder tener así siempre ese cuerpo que muchas veces había soñado con probar. Virda se quitó la blusa, una blusa deportiva color rosa de manga corta, dejando ver el top blanco con el que hacia sus entrenamientos. Virda se dio cuento cuando los ojos de su novia se abrieron más la verla con esa diminuta prenda, y tanto la boca como los ojos se abrieron aún más cuando se quitó el top dejando ver unos redondos y bien formados pechos blancos.

― ¿Te gustan? ― Preguntaba Virda con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― Cla… Claro que me gustan, son… Son hermosos.

― Entonces tócalos, son solo tuyos mi amor.

Nigra no podía reaccionar, nunca había estado con nadie en esa situación y se sentía cohibida, asustada, nerviosa. Virda se dio cuenta de la timidez de su novia, así que tomo sus manos y las coloco sobre sus pechos, apretando las manos para que al mismo tiempo las manos de Nigra se movieran sobre sus pechos.

― Wow… No sabía que podías sonrojarte amor. ― Le decía Virda ya que un suave tono rosado se había colocado en las oscuras mejillas de Nigra.

― Eso… Eso es imposible, mi piel es negra no se me notaria aunque quisiera.

― Pues yo estoy viendo un suave tono rosado en tus mejillas y me encanta como se te ve. ― El tono en las mejillas de Nigra subió un poco más de intensidad ante esas palabras. ― Vamos amor no tengas miedo.

Nigra poco a poco empezó a apretar suavemente los pechos de Virda, haciendo que esta empezara a gemir por las caricias de su amante. Virda soltó las manos de Nigra para colocarlas sobre el abdomen de está buscando la manera de sostenerse ante la inminente flacidez que esas caricias estaban provocando en su cuerpo. Esas torpes pero suaves menos la estaban desarmando de gozo. Unos instantes después Nigra se incorporó sentándose en la cama para ver esos pechos más de cerca y con Virda aun a horcajadas sobre ella. Al tenerlos tan cerca provoco en Nigra un enorme deseo de probarlos, y ante la libertad que su novia le estaba proporcionando no lo dudó ni un segundo más y tomo con su boca ese pezón que se insinuaba ante ella. Lo que provoco en Virda un gemido de placer haciendo que se abrazara a Nigra para profundizar el contacto.

― _"Para nunca haber estado con nadie es muy buena". _― Pensaba Virda entre gemidos.

Nigra saltaba de un pecho a otro proporcionándole caricias, besos y lamidas y comiendo esos pezones que ya se estaban haciendo sus favoritos. Virda se sujetó del cuello de Nigra y dejo caer su peso hacia atrás, provocando que sus pechos estuvieran más expuestos a las caricias de su amante, lo cual provoco que las caricias se intensificarán haciéndose más apasionadas, Nigra devoraba literalmente los pechos de su novia, saltando de un pecho a otro comiéndolos con desesperación, lo que provocaba que los gemidos de Virda fueran cada vez más en aumento.

― Te amo… Te deseo… Te necesito… ― Gemía Nigra entre caricias.

― También te deseo y te necesito… ― Decía Virda al incorporarse ―. Y también te amo con todo mí ser. ― Nigra levanto la vista y fue cegada por el beso profundo y necesitado de su novia.

El beso fue profundo, apasionado, húmedo, no era un beso casto, esos besos ya se habían convertido en besos desesperados y llenos de pasión y deseo. El ambiente en la habitación se ponía cada vez más intenso, la temperatura aumentaba a cada segundo que sus cuerpos estaban juntos. La pasión y el deseo empezaban desbordarse de sus cuerpos brotando por cada poro de su piel. Virda empezó a mover las caderas cuando sintió que algo debajo de ellas. Nigra se separó del beso y juntando su frente con la de Virda, empezó a gemir entrecortadamente por las sensaciones que ese movimiento de caderas le provocaba. Nunca se había sentido excitada, nunca había usado su miembro para nada, ni siquiera le había pasado por la mente masturbarse. Por lo que el sentir eso fue algo raro, pero a la vez placentero. Los gemidos de ambas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, una sinfonía de amor entremezclada con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo desbocadamente por las sensaciones nuevas que cada una despertaba en la otra. Virda dejo de moverse lo cual incomodo a Nigra que la miraba con una mirada confundida.

― Tranquila cielo. Aun no terminamos. ― Virda se levantó de la cama y ante la mirada expectante de su novia se empezó a quitar los zapatos tenis, y luego la pantalonera, tan sensualmente como su mente se lo permitía, debido a que sus sentidos estaban algo nublados por la excitación que su cuerpo experimentaba en ese momento.

Virda veía deseo en los ojos de su novia y eso le complacía. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo al sentirse deseada por la persona que más amaba y si de algo estaba segura, era que de ahora en adelante se entregaría sin restricciones en cuerpo y alma a esa persona que estaba frente a ella, esa persona que la complementaba en todo sentido y ahora la complementaria también físicamente. Estaba nerviosa por lo que vendría, por lo que le esperaba, pero estaba segura y convencida que lo deseaba. Deseaba entregar su cuerpo a ella, que la hiciera suya y que su cuerpo no reconociera a nada más que no fueran las caricias de esa mujer de piel azabache que estaba frente a ella. Sensualmente se acercó a la cama hasta queda frente a Nigra, y suave y sensualmente le quito las zapatillas y luego el pantalón de mezclilla azul que traía puesto, el cual pensaba Virda le hacía ver unas hermosas piernas y un rico trasero. Al quitarle el pantalón un bulto sobre salió de entre la ropa interior de Nigra, haciendo que esta se pusiera aún más roja que la última vez. Virda se empezó a arrastrar por sobre ese bulto sintiéndolo y haciendo que su amante se tensara con el solo toque de sus pechos con él, después con el abdomen y luego con su entrepierna, igual una corriente eléctrica cruzo por los cuerpos a ambas chicas cuando sus entrepiernas y sus pezones estuvieron en contacto directo.

― ¿Ya te había dicho que tu sonrojo me encanta? ― Le decía Virda mirándola a los ojos.

― Eres una tontita. ― Le respondía Nigra sonrojada ―. Sabes que no se me nota. ― Decía aunque ella sabía que si lo estaba porque así se sentía.

― Pues no se a que se deba, pero yo sí puedo vértelo, mira aquí y a aquí estas ruborizada. ― Virda le daba dulces besos en las mejillas donde ella veía el rubor.

Nigra estaba hipnotizada por las caricias de su novia que solo cerraba los ojos disfrutando de ellas, en ese momento Virda siguió con los besos y después de besar sus labios, bajo por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su canalillo, hasta llegar a sus pechos y entretenerse con su pezones comiéndolos y chupándolos como un exquisito manjar. Nigra solo gemía del placer que esa mujer le estaba provocando, estaba extasiada y no se dio cuenta cuando Virda por detrás de ella, hizo a un lado la tanga y saco el pene de Nigra, y haciendo su propia tanga a un lado, acomodo el miembro de Nigra justo en la entrada de su zona de placer, se levantó y permaneció hincada frente a Nigra con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Nigra solo contemplaba esos ojos llenos de deseo que no se dio cuenta cuando Virda empezó a bajar por sobre su pene, hasta que sintió como entraba en la intimidad de Virda y esta empezaba a dar pequeños quejidos de dolor acompañados con unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos.

― Virda… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te lastimo?

― No… No… Aaaa… Así… Así está bien… ― Virda seguía bajando hasta que algo les impidió seguir adelante. Entonces Nigra estaba empezando a asustarse.

― Amor, creo que no debemos… ― Pero en ese momento Virda se dejó caer y emitiendo un sonoro grito de dolor se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Nigra temblando y llorando, aferrándose a los hombros de ella con fuerza clavando sus uñas, al mismo tiempo Nigra sintió algo tibio recorrer su miembro y la cama bajo de ellas. Nigra puso su mano y al retirarla y verla de color escarlata se asustó aún más.

― Virda… Virda… ¿Amor que te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

― No… No es nada cielo… ― Virda respiraba agitada pero con un poco menos de dolor y lágrimas.

― Pero estas sangrando cielo… Quítate déjame atenderte…

― NO… ― Virda le reclamaba autoritariamente ―. No pasa nada… Se me pasara pronto, solo… Solo tengo que acostumbrarme…

― Pero amor… ¿Qué te paso?

― Nada malo, solo… ― Virda levanto la vista y con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa miraba directa a los ojos de Nigra ―. Solo acabo de entregarte… Mi más preciado tesoro. Ahora solo soy tu mujer y de nadie más. ― En ese momento Nigra comprendió el significado de las palabras, del dolor y de la sangre.

― Eras… ¿Eras virgen?

― Así es amor… Lo era. Ahora… Yo te pertenezco, y a nadie más.

― Pensé que…

― ¿Que no lo era? No cielo. Jamás entregaría algo tan preciado para mí a cualquiera. Solo se lo entregaría a la persona que llena mi corazón y mi alma y… Esa persona… Eres tú. Desde que te conocí, supe seria a ti a quien entregaría mi virginidad, aunque en aquel primer día pensé que era a una mujer a quien se la entregaría, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor porque fue a ti… A Nigra la transexual a la que le entregue mi tesoro.

― Amor… Amor… Amor… ― Nigra se abrazaba a su novia y la besaba con pasión y ternura en los labios esperando que el dolor en la intimidad de Virda se fuera calmando.

A los pocos minutos, Virda empezó a profundizar el beso y su cadera empezaba un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo pausadamente, sintiendo el miembro de su amante entrar y salir de su intimidad. Poco a poco separándose del beso, un hilillo de saliva fue testigo de los gemidos que ambas amantes empezaban a expresar por la satisfacción que lo movimientos de Virda que generaban en ambas. Poco a poco, el movimiento de Virda empezó a hacerse más rápido, abrazando por los hombros a Nigra, coloco su rostro a un costado del rosto de su amante gimiendo en el oído de esta, haciendo que Nigra se excitara aún más y empezando a gemir de igual manera en el oído de Virda. Nigra abrazo por la espalda a Virda juntando aún más sus cuerpos ya sudorosos por tantas emociones, y empezó un movimiento contrario al movimiento de su amante. Cuando Virda bajaba, Nigra subía, haciendo más profunda la penetración. Sus respiraciones de empezaban a agitar más, sus gemidos se hacían más sonoros y prolongados, sus cuerpos empezaban a tensarse por el inminente éxtasis al que estaban a punto de llegar…

― Virda… Virda…. Aaaa…. Me… Me voy a…

― Nigra… Aaaa… Ya… Ya casi… Ya casi...

Ambas aumentaron el ritmo de sus caderas, hasta que en el momento justo cuando la penetración se hacía más profunda… Ambas tuvieron su tan ansiado orgasmo juntas, sus cuerpos se tensaron y se arquearon en sentidos contrarios a como estaban acostadas, Nigra arqueo su espalda y levantando en peso a Virda y está sujetándose de los hombros de su novia se arqueo en sentido contrario haciendo que sus intimidades profundizaran aún más el contacto hasta que las fuerzas de ambas se agostaron y cayeron exhaustas en la posición en la que estaban, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo y la satisfacción. Ambas se quedaron dormidas por el esfuerzo que habían realizado, disfrutando del calor que su compañera les brindaba en ese momento.

Varias horas después, una adormilada Nigra despertaba, no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba ya que estaba oscuro, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y a la tenue luz que la luna dejaba pasar por la ventana, inspecciono el lugar y al percatarse de un peso sobre su cuerpo, volteo hacia abajo para darse cuenta que no había sido un sueño lo que había vivido pocas horas atrás. Una sonrisa enmarco su rostro el oír la suave y dulce respiración de su amada, de la mujer que se le había entregado en cuerpo y alma esa noche. Esa mujer que ahora dormía plácidamente recargada en su cuerpo y que usaba sus pechos como almohada, mientas se sujetaba con fuerza a sus hombros, como no queriendo que su almohada se alejara mientras ella dormía. Nigra recordaba todos lo acontecido antes de caer dormida, el cómo era posible que esa mujer sobre ella, le pudiera hacer sentir tan bien, tan feliz, tan completa y tan satisfecha. Nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie por lo que para Nigra, también fue su primera vez y que mejor que entregársela a la mujer que amaba y que le había entregado su primera vez también. Nigra acariciaba el verde cabello y la blanca espalda de su amante cuando esta se removió en su regazo.

― Mmm… Buenos días… ― Le decía Virda mientras miraba a los ojos de Nigra con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y aun medio adormilada.

― ¿Buenos días? Son las 4 de la mañana gatita.

― Mmm… ¿Tan temprano? ¿Eh? ¿Gatita?

― ¿No te gusta?

― No, al contario… Me encanta ser tu gatita.

― ¿Dormiste bien?

― Como un ángel, gracias a ti cachorrita.

― ¿Cachorrita?

― Sí, yo soy una gatita, tu serás una cachorrita.

― Eres una loquilla.

― Pero loquilla por ti amor. ― Se dieron un dulce beso en los labios y Virda volvió a su cómoda posición sobre el pecho de Nigra ―. Que hermosa canción.

― ¿Cuál canción? Yo no digo nada, creo que ya estas delirando.

― Je, je, je… Eres una tontita, me refiero a esta canción.

― ¿Qué canción? Te digo que no oigo nada.

― La canción de tu corazón. Me encanta oírlo latir, y saber que parte de esos latidos son para mí.

― Mi copo de nieve. Este corazón ya solo te pertenece a ti y cada latido que oigas será únicamente para ti y para nadie más.

― Me encanta oír eso. Saber que lo que más anhelaba en este mundo me pertenece y te juro… ― Virda miro directamente a los ojos negros de su novia ―. Que de ahora en adelante, hare lo posible para que ese corazón sea feliz y para que esa sonrisa siempre ilumine tu rostro, así tenga que dar mi vida para que eso pase.

― Espero que eso nunca pase… Porque si te pierdo yo… ― Las lágrimas empezaban a surcar el rostro de Nigra nuevamente.

― Amor no llores. ¿No hemos llorado ya demasiado esta noche? De tristeza, de amor, de felicidad, de dolor… Ya es justo que empecemos a ser felices y dejar las lágrimas para otras ocasiones.

― Si tienes razón. ― Nigra se limpió las lágrimas ―. Vamos a dejar las lágrimas para después, para cuando sean realmente necesarias y mientras disfrutemos de nuestro momento.

― Me encantan tus ojos, son tan bellos a la luz de la luna, el negro de tus ojos es como obsidiana. Tienen un brillo tan hipnotizaste.

― Igual tus ojos son hermosos, tan brillantes como el jade y tan bellos con el reflejo de la luz azul de la luna que parece que tienen algún tipo de hechizo que me atrapa.

Ambas estaban hipnotizadas por el reflejo de la luz de la luna en los ojos de la otra, que no se dieron cuenta cuando el deseo volvió a inundar sus cuerpos. Virda se movió hasta quedar sobre el rostro de Nigra, ambas estaban perdidas en el paraíso de sus miradas, y casi en un acto reflejo sus bocas se buscaron con pasión y deseo. Sus bocas empezaron a comerse con desespero y sus manos comenzaron a reconocer cada rincón del cuerpo de su compañera. El beso se volvió desesperado, más necesitado que los anteriores, sus lenguas recorrían cada centímetro de sus bocas y peleaban frenéticamente por controlar a la otra. Su manos, sus cuerpos, todo en ellas había perdido control, ahora solo estaban sus instintos más naturales entrando en acción, el deseo de poseerse, se hacerse una con la otra era todo lo que las dominaba, se deseaban, se necesitaban, y querían darse la una a la otra para complementarse por completo. Después de varios minutos de devorarse literalmente con una pasión indescriptible, se separaron y Virda dejando un hilo de saliva bajo casi desesperadamente hasta los pechos de Nigra y los empezó a devorar con igual pasión que con su boca. Los mordía, los chupaba, los lamia con avidez, su respiración era entre cortada, irregular por todas las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo al dejarse llevar esta vez no por el amor si no por la pasión y el deseo. No podía creer que una sola persona despertara todos esos deseos en ella, no creía que pudiera sentir atraída por alguien a quien apenas había conocido. Por qué en ese momento se dio cuenta, mientras devoraba a la persona que tenía enfrente, que desde el primer momento en que la vio, su cuerpo la atrajo como un imán, ese hermoso cuerpo de ébano, la había hipnotizado, su piel que brillaba con la luz como obsidiana pulida, su esbelta y bien formada figura, sus brazos que en aquel entonces no comprendía porque se veían más fuertes que los de cualquier otra chica, pero que quería que la abrazaran tan fuerte que se pudiera fundir con su diosa de africana. Pero cuando vio sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche fue que se dio cuenta que, la necesitaba cerca, que la quería a su lado para siempre porque en ese momento sintió que a su lado sería feliz como con nadie más.

Nigra por su parte no comprendía como es que alguien como Virda se había fijado en algo como ella. En un ser que no era ni hombre ni mujer. Y sin embargo, al enterarse que era transexual no la desprecio, al contrario, se hizo más unida y al final termino confesándole su amor a pesar de todo. La imagen de la bofetada cuando le confeso que era transexual y que se quería hacer la operación vino a su mente. Y entonces comprendió que la bofetada no había sido por ocultarle su transexualidad como en un principio pensó, si no por querer cambiar su cuerpo a otra forma de como ella se había enamorado. Nigra al fin comprendía que Virda no deseaba que cambiara nada de ella, ni en su personalidad ni físicamente. Ella era perfecta a los ojos de Virda y eso la llenaba de gozo, el saber que esa pequeña gata en celo que ahora la devoraba con pasión y deseo, la amaba tal y como era, con todo y su masculinidad, para ella era perfecta y se lo se había demostrado horas antes y se lo demostraba ahora al no sentir asco por estar frotando sus intimidades que ahora estaban listas para más acción. Pero ese roce era más una tortura para Nigra de lo que parecía. Su miembro no podía soportar el roce de la intimidad de Virda, era tan tortuosamente delicioso que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar esa situación. Y no fue mucho. Ese movimiento de roce llego a un punto en el que Nigra no podría soportar más por más esfuerzos que hacía. Sus pechos y sus pezones ya dolían por la intensidad del tratamiento que Virda les estaba dando, pero era un dolor placentero y que provocaba que pidiera más del mismo. Nigra no podía soportarlo más, se abrazó a Virda lo más fuerte que podía sin ahogarla y dejándole la suficiente libertad para que siguiera con el trabajo en sus pechos. La sensación era tal que Nigra empezó a rasguñar la espalda de Virda inconscientemente, dejándole las marcas de su pasión justo en el momento en que su intimidad explotaba y el trasero de Virda ella bañado por la sensación de un líquido tibio en él, pero aun así, Virda no dejo de hacer su trabajo, estaba prácticamente poseída por el deseo, que no le importaba nada, solo quería seguir dándole tanto placer a su amante como le fuera posible.

Cuando Nigra logro recuperarse un poco del orgasmo que tuvo, tomando por sorpresa a Virda le dio la vuelta quedando ella abajo. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos y lo único que veían era deseo en ellos. Nigra necesitaba poseerla hacerla sentir que ella era la única que no había nadie más, quería demostrarle que solo a ella era a quien deseaba. Virda necesitaba sentirse deseada, sentir que ella era la única para su cachorra en celo, quería que la poseyera en ese momento que la hiciera llegar al cielo y al infierno como solo ella podía lograrlo. Como leyendo en sus ojos lo que la otra estaba pensando, se lanzaron a un beso profundo y apasionado, un beso al más profundo estilo francés lleno de deseo y pasión. En ese momento del beso Virda se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda de Nigra y con sus piernas rodeo la cintura de su amante. Como si fuera una invitación, Nigra comprendió y en ese momento espeso a penetrar despacio la intimidad de Virda. Aun dolía por la noche anterior, pero Virda no digo nada, solo quería sentirla, sentir esa satisfacción de ser su mujer. Nigra penetro por completo la intimidad de Virda y empezó el movimiento de mete-saca con delicadeza, ella también recordaba la noche anterior y el dolor que la había causado al quitarle su virginidad. Pero conforme los minutos iban pasando y Virda gemía más y más fuerte, Nigra comprendió que necesitaban más. Aun sin deshacer el beso apasionado que tenían, Nigra empezó a aumentar su ritmo poco a poco, hasta que el movimiento fue casi frenético, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Virda dejo los labios de su amante para abrazase más fuerte a ella, sus gemidos aumentaban en intensidad, su abrazo era más fuerte y empezaba a rasguñar la espalda de Nigra por la pasión que sentía, Nigra mordía y besaba el cuello de su novia son deseo dejándole algunas marcas en él, marcas que ella sentía hacían ver como de su propiedad ese cuerpo que ahora estaba disfrutando debajo de ella. Después de varios minutos, al fin el clímax estaba por llegar, ambas empezaban a gemir con mayor intensidad, respiraban más agitadas, sus movimientos eran más rápidos, ambas movían sus caderas para profundizar el placer y en ese momento, justo como la vez anterior, al coincidir el movimiento para hacer la penetración más profunda, ambas estallaron en un orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior. Gimieron sus nombres, respiraban agotadas, pero con fuerzas suficientes para abrazarte los más fuerte posible y sentirse como un solo ser, ambas casi clavándose las uñas por la gloriosa sensación que tenían en ese momento. A los pocos segundos cayeron exhaustas, y volvieron a dormir profundamente en los brazos de la otra.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que una chica de cabello verde despertara con una tranquilidad jamás sentida, y al ver la hermosa piel de ébano brillar bajo la luz del sol su felicidad fue aún mayor. No podía ser más feliz, había sido amada y deseada en una sola noche por la persona que más amaba en el mundo y ahora esa persona dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Acariciaba su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de los rasguños que tenía y se acordó que la última sesión de sexo apasionado que tuvieron y recordó cómo le había hecho esos rasguños y recordó los que su amante le había hecho también.

― Je, je, je… Sí que eres todo un caso mi pedacito de carbón, eres como una cachorrita en celo y espero poder repetirlo tantas veces como sea posible.

― Yo también espero hacer que mi pedacito de algodón sea feliz las veces que ella quiera. ― Decía Nigra al despertar y mirar a los ojos a Virda.

― Hola cachorrita.

― Hola gatita.

― ¿Qué tal dormiste?

― Como nunca. Me encantaría dormir así todos los días.

― Y a mí despertar junto a ti todos los días.

― ¿Y porque no dormir las dos en la misma habitación?

― ¿Estas segura? ― Preguntaba Vidra con una enorme sonrisa ―. A mí me encantaría corazón.

― Entonces vamos a hablar con Aixa, para que nos de su autorización.

― Me parece bien. ― Pero en se momento un ruido raro llamo la atención de las chicas.

― Grrrr….

― Je, je, je… Parece que mi cachorrita tiene hambre y no de la otra. ― Decía Virda en tono sensual.

― Cállate. ― Le reclamaba toda sonrojada.

― Mi precioso pedacito de carbón, no te enojes. Vamos a bañarnos, arreglar la cama y nos vamos a comer algo.

― Me parece bien… ¿Arreglar la cama?

― Tenemos que cambiar la ropa de cama no me voy a acostar con ella manchada. ― Entonces Nigra recordó lo ocurrido cuando Virda perdió su virginidad.

― Si tienes razón. Ve báñate y yo cambio la cama.

― Bien.

Virda se fue a la ducha mientras que Nigra se medió acomodaba la poca ropa que aún le quedaba puesta (o sea la tanga) y cambiaba la ropa de cama por una nueva.

― Wow… ¿Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando pierde la virginidad una mujer? ― Se decía mientras miraba las sabanas manchadas ―. Ahora entiendo porque le dolió tanto a mi gatita.

― Es tu turno amor. ― Decía Virda saliendo de la ducha cubierta con una toalla.

― Mmm… Qué imagen tan bella.

― Vamos amor, no vayas a empezar tenemos que ir a comer. Mmm… ― Virda fruncía un poco el ceño por un dolor.

― Ok, amor no te apures comeremos otra cosa. ― Nigra no se había dado cuenta del dolor de Virda por estar acomodando la ropa sucia.

― Vamos que tengo hambre.

― Muy bien deja me baño y vamos a comer. ― Nigra entro a la ducha.

― Mmm… Me duele… ¿Nigra me habrá lastimado? ― Se decía Virda sujetándose la entrepierna ―. Mejor no le dijo nada, o se sentirá culpable, seguro luego se pasara.

Virda se vistió poniéndose una blusa tipo polo azul, una sugestiva tanga por si su novia deseaba otra cosa después de comer y un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y tenis. Nigra salió de la ducha y se puso una ropa interior de su novia y la ropa que traía el día anterior, pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, y la blusa blanca que era de manga larga, se subió las mangas arriba del codo debió al calor que había ese día. Ambas salieron rumbo al comedor, pero en el transcurso Virda se sentía algo incomoda.

― Virda… ¿Estas bien?

― Si amor. ¿Porque lo dices?

― Estas caminando con mucha dificultad. ¿Te duele?

― No amor solo… ― Virda intento dar un paso y un ardor insoportable se hizo presente ―. Aaaahhh…

― No estás bien cielo, vamos con Aixa que te revise.

― Estoy bien, no es nada. ― Pero el ardor era más.

― No, no lo estas. Ven vamos. ― Nigra cargo a su novia como si fuera una princesa de cuento de hadas lo que hizo que Virda se sonrojara.

― Ni… Nigra bájame puedo caminar.

― Claro que no puedes y no me reclames vamos a que te revisen. ― Virda ya no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar y disfrutar del momento en los brazos de su protectora.

En el consultorio Aixa revisaba a Virda y a un costado de ellas Nigra caminaba nerviosa.

― Díganme una cosa.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntaba Nigra.

― Tuvieron relaciones anoche. ¿Cierto?

― ¿Qué? ¿Po… Porque lo preguntas?

― En primero; porque Virda era virgen y ahora su himen está roto y hay rastros de sangre en su vagina, segundo; lo que tiene es una infección vaginal que se da regularmente después de la primera vez de las chicas y el usar esos pantalones tan ajustados solo hizo que te lastimaras más Virda y tercero y más importante… Virda está llena de semen y como tú eres su novia y eres transexual tú eres mi primer sospechosa Nigra. Y disculpen la sinceridad pero me preocupan.

― Etto… Si Aixa. ― Decía Nigra bajando la mirada apenada y Virda solo las veía igual de apenada ―. Anoche tuvimos nuestra primera vez.

― Bien no hay problema pero… Al menos debieron protegerse. Por fortuna no estás en tus días fertiles Virda si no ya hubieras quedado embarazada y sabes que por el tipo de trabajo que ustedes realizan no puedes estar embarazada, fue muy irresponsable de las dos el hacer eso sin la debida protección y tú también Nigra, será mejor que vayas con el médico para que te revise que no tengas ninguna infección que puedas pasar a Virda por no usar protección. ¿Entendiste?

― Si Aixa. Lo hare.

― Bien pueden irse y tengan más cuidado la próxima vez… ¿Quieren?

― Sí. ― Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que Virda se cambiara y le diera su receta, ambas salieron del consultorio, después me entere que Nigra fue con el médico y también tenía una infección causada por la falta de higiene después de desvirgar a Virda. Por mala suerte para ellas, no pudieron tener relaciones por un mes hasta que las infecciones cedieron del todo, pero después de eso y hasta ahora no hay oportunidad que no aprovechen cada vez que están solas y lógico también aprendieron a cuidarse, después de esa primera vez, hablaron sobre métodos de protección y cuidados anticonceptivos y encontraron la forma de disfrutar de su amor y de cuidarse de un embarazo no deseado. Aunque si tienen planes de en un futuro tener hijos aun no están listas, además que el trabajo que realizan no va con el cuidar niños, al menos no por ahora. A y sobre lo de vivir juntas… Claro que les di la oportunidad, y ahora parecen una pareja de recién casados y sobre la operación… Bueno al final tuve que cancelar todo porque las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en no hacerla.


End file.
